Do You Believe In Fairy Tales?
by Moonlight Goddess
Summary: Fairy Tales? True or not? first Labby Fic don't be too hard PG for swearing, may change later.
1. Default Chapter

Fairy tales. True or not? You may wonder if they are or do they just exist in our own little worlds. Worlds our minds create when we need a break from the real one.Worlds where anything imagined is possible. The reason I ask is, well I never believed in them myself. Then you had people like my older sister Cathy who did nothing but talk about them day and night.  
  
Who am I? Well, I am a lot of things to a lot of people, but you can call me Dawn. I am just your normal 18 year old girl. Strike that, WAS a normal 18 year old girl, but one night all my 'normalness' went right out the door and took me with it. From that moment on, I started believing in fairy tales.  
  
The storys of this particular fairy tale go way back through history. It's a story of a King. A Goblin King that takes unruly babies and young children away when asked by there parents. Now of course it's just a tale isn't it? Then when the children started getting older and outgrowing 'THAT' kind of tale the parents came up with a new one to discourage there daughters from dating early by saying that if this King saw the young girls doing 'unappropriate' things before they should He would come and take them away to run his maze. The one that completed the maze within the limit was to be his bride. If she couldn't, rumor was she was turned into a goblin and never see again.  
  
Then of course you had film makers take the silly tales and run with them. What resulted was an 80's movie called the Labyrinth.  
  
Well enough about false tales. Here's what happened the night I started beliveing in Fairy tales...  
  
Oh sure, it all started off innocently enough. My sister and I had just finished watching the movie, Labyrinth.  
  
"Ohh he's sooo hot!" Cathy drooled.  
  
I cocked an eyebrow at her as I took the DvD out of the player, "I think I'll stick with the goblins." I said looking down at a picture of David Bowie aka The Goblin King on the cover.  
  
"Oh how can you say that? He's handsome, he can sing and he's..."she started.  
  
"Old, probably married with a couple kids runnin around. Come on give me a break. I am younger than you and don't believe in this Fairy Tale mumbo jumbo. I never have and probably never will. Furthermore it's not real goof ball. It's a movie! The Goblin King is David Bowie, a singer." I rolled my eyes and threw the cover at her.  
  
Cathy caught the cover and shook her head, "Your horrible! You have no imagination whatsoever. What if he were real?"  
  
Unbeknownst to us a large white owl had perched itself on a tree branch right outside the back door, listening intently to every word that was said. 'This could prove intresting.' it thought and ruffled it's feathers.  
  
"You mean The Goblin King? Real?" I laughed so hard I fell into the couch.  
  
"Jareth, the Goblin King." she corrected me.  
  
"Yea, well we don't have any little kids running around and our parents are asleep to wish us away so too bad we can't try it." I mocked her.  
  
"True, but maybe we could wish ourselves away!" she said getting all excited.  
  
A wicked thought came to my mind as I jumped up from the couch, "Really ya think so?!" I asked getting all excited.  
  
"Your mocking me aren't you?" Cathy crossed her arms.  
  
"Ok fine! I wish the goblins would come and take me away. Right NOW!" I said to the ceiling.  
  
We both burst into a fit of giggles and then the lights went out.  
  
Cathy shriked and jumped, "Bah, calm down. We probably got a blown fuse is all."  
  
'That would be my cue.' the white owl swooped down to the back porch and landed with a thud, we both jumped that time.  
  
Cathy ran to the back door and peeked out, "Oh the poor thing." I could hear her say.  
  
I heard the back door open and close just as the lights came back on and she walked into the room holding an owl.  
  
"What in the world happened?" I asked motioning for her to lay it on the floor so I could look at him. He was huge and had white feathers.  
  
"Oh he's georgeous!" I said running a hand over his feathers.  
  
"Is he..." Cathy asked.  
  
"No, he's still breathing. I think he just knocked himself out. Silly bird." I said.  
  
"Silly humans." a voice said. It sounded like it came from the owl. Cathy and I stepped back away from it.  
  
As we did, it started to change shape, "Why must humans always lock there doors?" it said changing into a human.  
  
Cathy hid behind me, "Dawn do something!"  
  
"Sure, leave me to the weird stuff." I said.  
  
The man cocked an eyebrow, "I am not weird. It's perfectly normal for fayes to change form at will."  
  
We stood there and stared for the longest time, "Your....your uh." Cathy stammered.  
  
"That is correct." he smirked. "Now which of you lovely ladies wished yourself to me?" he said looking back and forth.  
  
Cathy, still too stunned to speak pointed at me and then hit the floor.  
  
"Hmm, I tend to have that effect on people." he smiled.  
  
"Thanks a lot sis." I said looking down at her.  
  
He laughed, "She'll be alright."  
  
I stood there still not believing what I saw, touching is believeing right? I reached out a wobbly hand to see if he was real.  
  
Amused by this the man removed a black leather glove from his hand and grabbed my hand. I jumped when I realized it was real. It was warm and smooth, "Oh I am real alright." he smiled.  
  
"What an intresting plaything." he mused.  
  
I pulled my hand back as if bitten, "I am not a plaything. Sure in the hell not yours!" I snapped.  
  
He looked hurt, "Well your the one that summoned me are you not?" he asked as he put his glove back on.  
  
"But...but...your not real! Your just a tale! A movie! I didn't mean it!" I stammered.  
  
"Well I beg to differ dear one but what's said is said and I have things to do." he said as he stepped back from me. The whole house vanished away to a desert scene with a couple of trees.  
  
"The Labyrinth? It can't be!" I breathed out. Sure enough, just ahead of us lay a maze of stone.  
  
Jareth looked impressed, "Well now, how do you know all of this?" he asked.  
  
"Doesn't Sarah ring a bell?" I asked.  
  
He shook his head, "No sorry, but then again I have so many servants I don't really keep up with all the names."  
  
I let out a disgusted sigh, "Sarah! You remember? The girl that wished her brother away and beat you in your Labyrinth?" I said.  
  
Jareth threw his head back and laughed, "My dear child, I think you've been reading too many fantasy books. It is true that I let mortal girls run the Labyrinth, but no one to this date has ever won."  
  
"But...but..." I stammered. Then I shut up. 'You idiot! That was a movie! This is real! There is a BIG difference.'  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked.  
  
I looked up startled. His face was inches from mine. He looked just like he did in the movie! He even had mis matched eyes.  
  
"Nothings wrong!" I snapped crossing my arms.  
  
"Very well then, you get a chance like all the others. You have 13 hours to reach the castle. If you do then I will send you home."  
  
"Yea yea I know. If I don't, I get turned into a goblin." I muttered.  
  
"I doubt it. Your too old. He only turns children." he shook his head.  
  
Totally oblivious to what he just said, "Well what happens if I loose then?" I looked up but he was gone.  
  
"Damit Jareth!" I shouted.  
  
I then felt a warm breath on the back of my neck, "Oh I am sure I can think of something."  
  
I whirled around, "You little pervert!" There was no one there and I was talking to the wind.  
  
Hearing a noise I was brought back to my senses. I looked down at the maze once more and decided I had better find a way in soon.  
  
"Damn rocks." I muttered as I made my way down to the wall. I laughed outloud half expecting to see Hoggle standing there. Then I shook my head remembering, 'This is not a movie.'  
  
Not seeing a door I grabbed the nearest vine and climbed the wall to the top. Once there I looked around. I saw the castle and my heart fell with a thud.  
  
"Man that's a long ways off." I frowned.  
  
"It's further than you think." a voice mocked. I turned to see Jareth sitting on the wall next to me. He had changed clothes. A white fancy shirt with the ruffled collar, black *ahem* spandex riding pants and black leather boots. My he did look nice I thought.  
  
"See something you like?" he cocked an eyebrow at me.  
  
Startled, I lost my balance and toppled off the top of the wall. On instinct I put my arms over my face to brace myself for the hit. It never came. I felt a strong arm grab me and before I knew it I was on my own two feet again. Uncovering my eyes I looked around. Jareth on one side and just me...  
  
"You didn't let me fall?" I asked in shock.  
  
"Do you take me for a monster?" he said looking hurt.  
  
"Well you DO turn babies into goblins. What does that tell you?" I asked.  
  
There was a laugh much like Jareths, but no one could be seen, "No my dear you have it wrong. I am the one with the goblins." a man identical to Jareth said appearing by his side.  
  
"What? Two Jareths?" I blinked.  
  
"My name is Jeremy. His twin." he bowed.  
  
"But Jareth IS the Goblin King?" I asked confused.  
  
"Yes he is, but he would never turn anyone into a goblin especially a mortal babe." Jeremy laughed.  
  
"The stories..." I started.  
  
"The stories are somewhat correct. He IS the King, but I am the goblin maker. The story tellers have no clue about me so that's why my dear brother gets a bad wrap." he sneered.  
  
"Your a horrible man!" I snapped at him.  
  
"Ooo ya got a fiesty one here bro. So you gonna keep this one?" he asked.  
  
I looked at Jareth, "Look I am sorry. I didn't know about the goblins." I said.  
  
He looked surprised by this, " I tried to tell you but...."  
  
"So your the mortal the whole Kingdom is talking about?" Jeremy said circling me.  
  
"What? Were you a vulture in a past life? Stop it! Your freakin me out!"  
  
"Jeremy..." Jereth warned.  
  
"Anyways I hate to break up this beautiful moment, but I did have a purpose for coming here." Jeremy said raising his hand.  
  
Before I could blink I found myself surrounded by crystal. I then realized I was floating! I was in a small crystal ball!  
  
"What the? HEY! Lemme out of here!" I screamed, pounding on the sides trying to get the crystal to shatter.  
  
I watched Jareth dive for the crystal but got nothing but ground.  
  
"Now now now. You know the rules. This is your last chance for a bride dear brother. Looks like I WILL be ruling the underground when your gone. Such a pity." he laughed as the crystal I was in flew up to him.  
  
"JARETH!?" I called out as the crystal I was in vanished. 


	2. Where, Why, WHAT!

Authors Note: Ok well here is the next chapter. So far I say it's going pretty well. I have gotten more reviews from this story then my Sailor Moon ones and this is my first attempt at a Labyrinth one! I think I see the start of something. ^_^'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CH.2 

"Damnit!" Jareth swore as he picked himself off the ground. "NO ONE! Takes what is mine!" he growled, "Especially HIM!" his eyes narrowed as he vanished back into his throne room.

I woke up on a large canopy bed. The room was beautiful. A plush , royal blue carpet lined the floor. Along the wall facing the bed there was a small marble vanity with a brush. Getting up I immediately fell back to the bed from being dizzy.

"Now now." came a voice, "I wouldn't try to stand just yet."

Whipping my head around I saw no one. All this time I thought I had been dreaming. "You coward! Show yourself! Why did you take me?" I spat.

I felt pressure on the bed next to me, "Because I can." Jeremy smirked.

Startled, I stood up once more and proceeded to topple to the floor. He grabbed my hand and sat me back down on the bed, "Control yourself child. I am not going to kill you. Not yet anyways." he grinned.

"You just stay away from me!" I pointed at him.

It was unbelievable. He looked almost identical to Jareth. The only real differences were he appeared to have a real nice tan and his eyes were silver. I shook my head, "Why do you want me?" 

"Isn't it every Aboveground girls fantasy to run the Labyrinth in hopes to win it's kings favor?" he asked.

"What? No, on earth it's just a story, a fairy tale! No one knows its real! I didn't even know it was real!"

"Really? Well why did you say the words? How did you know what to say?"

"There are people on earth that knew of this story and made it into a movie." 

"A movie? What is that?"

I stared in disbelief, "You've never heard of a movie? Ok think about it this way, imagine watching people through your crystal. Only we watch it on a huge square box."

"Ah, so people that knew of the legend made up a little play and put it on this box of yours?"

"Yes, I guess you could say that. Now back to my original question, WHY did you take me?"

"When Jareth dies I will become king of the Underground like it was meant to be."

"What? Is he sick?"

"Oh? Now why the concern?" he cocked an eyebrow at me.

"No concern! I just thought you guys were immortal. I am just curious is all." I spat with my arms crossed.

"Well then in that case I guess I'll let you in on the little secret." He looked at me and smirked, "Simply put YOUR going to kill him." 

"WHAT?!"

Authors Note: And I leave you there ladies and gentlemen. My muse is coming in spurts I am afraid. I need to go think. Enjoy my madness! MWHAHAHAHAHA! 


	3. Revelations?

AN: Ok, for those of you that actually LIKE my story. Here is the next part. Sorry to keep you waiting but my muse comes and goes. I think about this stuff usually at night. Rating is still PG-13 for swearing. Ok here we go!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jareth lounged on his throne as a goblins ran amuck at his feet. He was NOT happy. He conjured a crystal, trying to see where his brother had taken me.

"Leanness, of course. How can I be so damn stupid? My magic doesn't work there!" he muttered, throwing the crystal into the middle of the crowd of goblins, hitting a chicken. Smirking briefly, he summoned another one, this one was white in color. He flung it into the air and spoke, "Draconis!" he said.

"Ah Jareth! To what do I owe this pleasure?" another voice said.

"This is not a social call. I need your help friend." he replied.

"Yes, of course." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat there staring at Jeremy, "I couldn't kill anyone, even if I wanted to, and I don't! Besides, you CAN'T make me do ANYTHING!" I spat as I finally got to my feet and walked across the floor to stare out the window.

I gasped. It was beautiful! Looking below there was a huge courtyard with a fountain in the middle. Upon closer inspection, it was made of, "CRYSTAL?" I found my voice. Flowers I had never seen before surrounded the courtyard.

Jeremy smirked as he laid a crystal on the bed. "This is for you to change. All you have to do is think about what you want to wear. I'll go have something to eat made for you. Afterwards you can go to the gardens if you wish. I am not all THAT cruel, to keep a pretty young thing locked up." 

"No just holding them against there will, threatening to kill them. Stop me when I get warm." I cocked an eyebrow at him, and then glanced at the crystal ball on the bed.

All of a sudden the ball vanished to reveal a long white dress. It had long sleeves and had gold and silver silk woven into the whole thing.

"Well now, we DO have an imagination after all." Jeremy's eyes went wide as he started for the door.

I gaped at the dress, "Ack! It's just like the one in my dream!" I stammered, walking over to it, touching it, oh it was real alright.

"Dream? Oh do tell!" he said excitedly like a school girl on a sleep over, wanting to here the newest gossip.

"Well, it starts off I am in this dress, at least I think it's me. I am in this huge building. I have other ladies doing my hair and makeup and then I burst out of the doors. Everyone I have ever known my whole life is there in that building. All staring at me as I run out. Looks like I am always searching for something. Finally, I reach this room and open the doors. I see this huge furnace and this red demon with wings standing there calling to me, and I go to him and then wake up!" I said close to tears.

Before I knew it his arms were around me, I finally came to my senses, "Hey! That was NOT an invitation!"

He stepped away, "My such an imagination. Such a sad life, always searching Dawn?" he frowned and vanished.

I blinked as he vanished, "How....bah it doesn't matter. I'll never get out of here.

"How the hell did she have that dream!?" Jeremy cursed as he strode down the hall, kicking goblins left and right.

Then it hit him, "Oh dear brother. I see you've had your eyes on her for quite sometime haven't you? I must say this dream you have sent her is not to my liking. I WILL make her mine. Make NO mistake about that!" he snarled.

I dressed quickly. It fit me perfectly, I couldn't believe it! I stood before the vanity, I looked just like I did in my dream. A knock on the door startled me out of my daze.

"Yes?" I called out as the door opened, to reveal a small goblin woman holding a tray.

"M' master saids ya be hungry miss. Here you go." she said putting it on the table.

"Thank you." I smiled as she left.

I eyed the plate. It was full of fruit, cooked vegetables and what appeared some kind of meat. I skipped the meat altogether, not much of a meat eater. Off to the side of the tray was a pitcher, I poured myself a glass of what was in it. It was a purple color. 

"Wine, it's wine?" I said as I took a drink. Oh it was so good.

'What are you doing? Your ACTUALLY eating this stuff? What if it's poisoned?' my mind shouted.

"Bah! He needs me to kill Jareth! You actually think he would poison me?"

I shuddered at the thought. I then grabbed the gold goblet. Looking around I noticed there was no silver in the entire room.

"Not much for decorating is he?" I mused, grabbing a thing of grapes and a peach.

I then tried the door. To my surprise it wasn't locked. Going down the only hall I could I immediately found 2 French doors that led out into the gardens.

Starting to feel a little tipsy from the wine I giggled as I pushed them open and ran out. It was warm. My bare feet was on the cobblestones of the courtyard. I finished off my wine and sat the glass down by a bench.

"I've never seen something like this in all my life!" I exclaimed, taking a bite of the peach.

A flittering thing caught my eye, "What in the world?"

"OH! It's a butterfly!" Upon closer inspection this butterfly had a body of a human girl. She was dressed in a long black silk dress that stopped at her feet.

"Hello." it smiled.

"You can talk?" I stammered.

"Of course I can." it said back.

"Cool are you really a butterfly?" I asked.

It flew over and landed on the stones a black light flashed and she was my height! Wings and all. 

"Yes. What about you? Are you really a human?" she asked in surprise.

"Last time I checked." I laughed.

"You must be Dawn. I am Sylvanni."

I nodded, "How do you know me?"

"Oh the whole underground is talking about you! You've come to break the spell and free us!"

"I beg your pardon?" I gaped at her.

"You know? The one Lord Jeremy......

"ENOUGH!" A voice echoed, silencing the poor frightened creature.

"M'lord!" Sylvanni gasped and flew off.

"What the hell?" I spun but no one was there.

AN: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! Ok people this story is going to take a turn for the worst, kinda. Sorry to disappoint you but Jareth is NOT like he is in the movie! Let me just put it that way. For those of you that are still going to read after this little revelation I thank you. No I am NOT a Jareth hater. I have just seen too many fics where the 'brother' is ALWAYS a BAD guy. I say be original! Switch the tables! Do the unexpected! Do the DEW!!!! Sorry wayyyyy too much caffeine. 

T.T.F.N.

~Goddess~ 


	4. Bird of Prey

AN: Ok I know this story sounds like a Mary Jane, but it's not. Well, not really. I am just doing it from a 1st person point of view. Dawns. No I am NOT Dawn, nor did I base her off of me. Just the opposite in fact. To be honest, I just found out what a Mary Jane story was. I am such a newb......oh well. Ces't La Vie.   
  
Jareth drummed his fingers on the arm of hid throne as he watched Dawn in a crystal he had conjured. "Excellent! All the time I have spent in her head didn't go to waste I see. She got the dreams afterall." he smirked.  
  
Draco, a man with long red hair, cocked an eyebrow at the image, "This is the girl I take it? Hmm, not bad for a human I suppose."  
  
Jareth grinned and swiped at the crystal with his hand turning it into a peach. He then took a bite of it, "Quite a catch isn't she? She thinks Jeremy is the bad one! Now go. Bring her back to me." he pointed to the window with a gloved hand.  
  
Draco was already in his other form, "What shall I do about your brother?"  
  
Jareth stopped eating the peach and threw it into the pit of goblins which fought over it. Conjuring another crystal he threw it at Draco, "Kill him."  
  
Draco nodded as he caught the crystal, "Oh and Draco, not a single mark on her got it. If I find one, I will have your head mounted on a wall in my study. Do I make myself clear?" he asked, arching a brow.  
  
Draco gulped and clutched the orb, "Crystal." he nodded and flew out the window.  
  
Jareth smirked and walked across the room, sending goblins flying while the rest ran for there lives. At the window he propped a foot up on the ledge and watched his flying friend fly out of sight.  
  
He then turned, "Alright lazy bones! I want this place in tip top shape! Fit for a Queen! Move it! Move it!" he bellowed, sending the goblins scampering around. Not one was found not doing something.  
  
Jareth turned his head back towards the window and laughed, "I WILL win this one, brother. Make no mistake about that." 


	5. Prey is Caught Now what?

AN: Ok time for yet another update! Much thanks to those that are still reading and reviewing. If you've read and haven't reviewed please do. If there is a twist you would like to see me wrestle with just ask. As for me, well, my muse hasn't been on Holiday ALL this time. It's just that I had SO many Plot Bunnies running around in my noggin, I couldn't decide. After countless hours and MANY sodas I give you the next part! Enjoy!  
  
Goddess  
  
Back at Jeremys Palace:  
  
Looking around I saw nothing or no one, "Who's there!" I asked.  
  
"Me." came a voice, from a gold and black owl that landed at my feet.  
  
Blinking, I stepped back as it turned into a human form. Jeremys form to be exact. He was clad in a black shirt with flecks of gold and black pants. He also wore knee high black, leather riding boots.  
  
I wasn't able to stop staring until he grinned, "What was that about? You didn't have to frighten her away!" I snapped, finally coming to my senses.  
  
"There are things that are forbidden to be spoken about in MY kingdom. She knew that. She is lucky I didn't throw her in the dungeon for insuboardination!" he growled.  
  
I crossed my arms and glared at him, 'How could he even think such a thing?' I thought.  
  
"Come, it's almost sundown. It's time for rest." he said, his features softening. I uncrossed my arms and stood there watching him. His eyes were on the setting sun. He seemed sad for some reason.  
  
"Alright." I said as he turned back and headed for the doors. Taking one last glance back at the setting sun, I also saw something else that was red and it was coming right for me!  
  
"It's a DRAGON!" I shriked as I just stood there in awe.  
  
Jeremy looked back, "RUN!" I heard him say, but I couldn't move for some reason.  
  
I watched as an orb was flung in the Dragons direction. Finally I ran for the doors. A stream of fire stopped me from going any farther.  
  
"Something! I need something!" I said frantically looking around. I snapped off a piece of crystal in the garden, "Oh I am so sorry."   
  
Another stream of flame was seen as was another orb. This one hit a tree, turning it to ice, 'Interesting.' I thought.  
  
The dragon then threw his own orb, which turned into a silver dagger and embedded itself into Jeremys shoulder.  
  
"Dammit all I missed." the dragon roared.  
  
"What? Jeremy are you alright?" I asked running over. 'Wait, what am I doing? He's the one that kidnapped me? Yea but he's also the one trying to save you from that thing.'  
  
Jeremy looked up, he was oozing, silver liquid, "Whats wrong with you!?" I asked.  
  
Before I could get a reply the dragon had scooped me up, "Hey lemme go you beast!" I cried out. Remembering my crystal shard I jammed it in his chest as hard as I could, causing the beast to let out a roar of pain and make him fly faster.  
  
I could see a castle in the distance, "Now where am I?" I blinked.  
  
The dragon was getting weaker. All of a sudden I found myself falling. He had loosened his grip on me and spiraled towards the ground and I was going with him, "HELP!" I cried.  
  
AN: I will leave it there I think. MWHAHAHAHA! 


End file.
